


The New Pack... Of Puppies. Dammit Stiles!

by UhhAssholes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Future, Good Theo Raeken, High School, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Oracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Platonic Cuddling, Precognition, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhhAssholes/pseuds/UhhAssholes
Summary: Here is just my version of how things went down after the 6th season. To some, it may suck, but, I invite you to give it a try. Beyond the first chapter. I sound like crap when I first start. Will include everything in the above tags, and probably more.
Relationships: Alec/Lori Talbot, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 31





	The New Pack... Of Puppies. Dammit Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new threats nowhere to be seen, will people finally unearth the secrets that Theo has been hiding so meticulously, or will something pop up just in time to save Theo being laid bare?

Over the few months that Monroe had been absent from any local news, things in Beacon Hills had been better than ever. There has to be some advantage to everyone knowing supernaturals exist, and a few of the more recent ones would be the new Supernatural Ward of the hospital, the new clubs at school with their out and proud status, and even a WA in town on Thursdays. Wendigos Anonymous. Not that Theo had time to check half of these things out, between guarding the affectionately named, Puppy Pack, going to school, living in his truck, trying to find a job, and a few... night problems. Theo simply didn't have the time to do much of anything, let alone _sleep_ at night with some damn officer banging on his window, silently telling him to leave without so much as a word escaping from their lips.

"Mr. Raeken, if you could please answer the question?"

 _Shit_ , I thought, groggily, rubbing my eyes with the back of my palm. Not for the first time, I had fallen asleep during chemistry class, and so I forced myself to answer her with a smirk.

"Of course, Mrs. Harless."

I could smell as half the class's chemo signals filled with attraction, and the other half's hearts stuttered in their chests. Good to know I still ad that effect on people.

"Are you okay Theo?" asked my lab partner. Florian Askook. Had just moved here a month ago after Scott found his pack. Florian's parents were of Blackfoot descent, and tried to integrate everything they knew of the supernatural into their only son, Florian. Who, as it so happened to be, was not a born wolf. Or a wolf at all. No, Florian was something far more powerful. People such as himself go by many names, such as shamans, prophets, even so far as calling them deities. Florian, though, with his black hair and pleasantly caramel complexion, didn't prefer any of those names. Florian would usually insist that he was just an oracle. As if the word just would make him any less than. But, Florian was right. He was an oracle. You could see knowledge and understanding in his eyes, more than usual for those of a teenage boy. Theo didn't quite understand just how this boy knew things that the others didn't. He clearly knew everything their was to know about the pack even before they tried to explain it to him. They didn't have to explain the Dread Doctors, or the Ghost Riders, or even the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. Florian was the first one to know Theo was homeless, and Theo hadn't even _told_ him. When I had asked how he knew, Florian had just answered what he usually answered. "I drew it." he would say, as if that was that. He had offered his home to me, but I couldn't take advantage of his adorably kind mother, who the entire pack had gotten the pleasure of meeting. Only here a month and he was accepted into the pack, no questions asked. Theo would have been jealous, had he not known that Florian was absolutely trustworthy. He had soon become one of his closest friends, and one of his only.

"I'm fine, Flor. Just, haven't been sleeping well." I blearily responded, my voice holding no charm that it had before. I rested my head in my hands, as his gaze softened just ever so softly, sadness obvious in his eyes. Most people who didn't know Florian would think that he doesn't feel any emotion, as his face barely gives anything away. But one look in his eyes, one sniff of his chemo signals, and you know everything you need to. When they say that the eyes are the mirrors to the soul, Florian is the perfect example.

"You should tell them, you know. They would do what they could in order to help you." Florian sighed, resting the crucifix on the top of the Bunsen burner. If Theo concentrated, he could hear the magnesium going through it's chemical reaction. "But, I know I can't force you to do anything. But there is something I need you to know. Look at me." And so I did. I looked into his eyes, made sure I had direct access to his scent. When Florian asks you to look into his eyes, you know he has a message.

And indeed did Florian have a message. A small perk of being an oracle, was that Florian could convey so much without speaking a word. Theo could smell his concern, so strong he would have puked if the scent was something slightly more nauseating. The look in his eyes told him everything he needed to hear, except for the one thing he longed for. Florian's eyes told him that he was loved by the pack, and they excepted him as one of them. Florian's eyes told him that he knows Theo has it harder than most, and he's willing to be here anytime Theo needs reassurance. But Florian's eyes held a secret, one that Theo tried to unveil, but wouldn't come up from the chocolate ocean of Florian's eyes, as they tinkled with mirth. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I can answer the next equation, Mrs. Harless. Theo can answer the next one on the board." Florian spoke up, startling Theo out of the little trance he had. Following Florian's line of sight, he noticed the teacher waving them up to the blackboard, an exasperated, but understanding look on her face. Everyone new of the supernatural existing in Beacon Hills. The old hunters who had acted out of fear had (mostly) apologized, still giving guilty looks when they passed by someone they hurt. People didn't care what you were, as long as you didn't wolf out at school, even Principal Martin was okay with a little flashing of eyes, as long as no one got hurt. It was such a surreal, but seamless transition from when they were scared for their lives of the supernatural creatures that inhabited their town. 

So, it was with great difficulty, that Theo was dragged to the board by Florian, picking up a piece of white chalk on the little board below, when he heard Florian groan, "Seriously? Now?" before the sounds of chalk filled the air. One look at Florian, and his suspicions were confirmed. Theo pulled out his phone, finding the call button without difficulty as he looked into the clouded eyes of Florian as he tilted his head this way and that to get the best angle. The milky fog that covered Florian's eyes was sort of beautiful, depending on who you asked. As the phone ringed, Theo made sure to explain to the teacher that Florian was in prophecy mode, to which she responded with a curt nod before motioning for the class to meet outside the classroom as it was occupied.

"Hey Theo, what's up?" Liam's voice rang from the phone, causing Theo's heart to jump at the carefree tone of Liam's voice. Two months and he still hadn't gotten over this ridiculous crush of his.

"It's Florian. He's drawing. Room 26. Meet us there." And he hung up. From the face that was taking place on the chalk board, this wasn't going to be a good one.


End file.
